


Burnt Food And Burnt Dreams

by ladyofdecember



Category: Futurama
Genre: Cooking, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Bender fails to cook an edible meal for the crew yet again and Fry comforts him.
Relationships: Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Burnt Food And Burnt Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I found this tiny fic I wrote at some point on my phone but never posted so here it is! It's very short and very sweet!

Well, he'd done it again! Planet Express' official cook had sickened all of it's employees to the point where they'd abandoned him, well all but one.

Not only had the spaghetti been undercooked and still hard but the crew bad barely touched any of the candlewax soup! He'd decided for an appetizer he'd try his hand at fresh garlic bread but being that he'd confused body butter for actual butter, many of his co-workers had become sick to their stomachs pretty much right away.

Everyone had insisted on going out to eat at a restaurant instead which left him alone in the break area with his thoughts. Bender stared sadly at the mess of a meal he'd made. At this rate, he'd never learn to be a great chef.

There was the familiar whooshing sound of the break area doors opening and the robot turned in surprise to see Fry coming his way.

"Hey Bender." Was all he said with a smile and a little wave.

"What are you doing here, meatbag?" Bender muttered angrily, turning away from his friend once again. "Thought you wandered off with the rest of them."

"Aw, no. I just had to go be sick real quick in the restroom. And also, wash out my mouth."

Bender said nothing and just glared at the pot of uneaten spaghetti and slighty charred bread.

"Hey, don't let them get you down, Bender! I thought your food was interesting and slightly more edible and less toxic than last time!" Fry said with a happy smile he hoped was reassuring.

The robot spun on his cups then to angrily jab a digit into the fleshy meatbag's chest. "Look meatball, I don't need your pity. So I'm not gonna be a great chef, so what? Who cares? Caring is stupid. And... and... " He trailed off as his visor filled with tears and his voice became heavy with the weight of the words. "Emotions are dumb and unnecessary anyway."

And with that, he fell into the outstretched arms of his human friend and began sobbing.

"Aw, there, there pal. I hate to see a robot cry!" Fry said, trying to think of what to say.

Bender sniffled as he got himself back under control. He looked up at his friend. "You think I'll ever be able to make actual gourmet meals?"

"Well sure, anything's possible!" 

"But I'm just a... a robot. What if I can't learn the necessary skills humans inately have?"

Fry pulled back from his friend, gripping both of his would-be shoulders firmly. "Bender, I believe in you! I know you can do whatever you put your mind to!"

Bender smiled at Fry then and the redhead knew he'd be back to his normal self in no time. 

"Really, Fry? You really mean it?" He asked, in that sing-songy voice he gets sometimes.

Fry beamed at his best friend. "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always. No matter what."

And that was the end of that.


End file.
